DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal by the National Tuberous Sclerosis Association to hold a conference to discuss current aspects of research in tuberous sclerosis. The proposal has 9 aims for the proposed conference. This conference request comes three years after a similar conference was held through National Tuberous Sclerosis Association and the NIH funding. The conference is planned for July 1-2, 1998 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Bethesda, MD. The format is of a consensus conference, with presentations of 20 minutes, followed by a 5-10 minute discussion by panel members. There will be breakout sessions to develop consensus. Eight panels are planned. Panel 6 will have 4 subdivisions. The panels will present their consensus findings at the end of the conference. The conference proceedings will be synthesized and published as a report by the NTSA. It will contain recommendations for the following: 1) clinical diagnostic testing and follow-up screening of individuals with TSC, 2) recommendations for research priorities, 3) identification of resources needed to accomplish the identified priorities, 4) identification of barriers that make it difficult to carry out research.